Partie comme si de rien était
by Hiyaka
Summary: Une jeune fille débarque sur le Baratie avant de partir comme si de rien était... Sanji/OC. OS.
Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Un OS ! Pourquoi pas ?!

Je tiens cependant à faire une pause avant de démarrer. Étant Belge, **je suis réellement choquée** par tout ce qui c'est passé chez nous ce matin. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Belges sur ce site, mais je tenais juste à partager. Imaginez-vous en plein examen de maths, tout à coup on vous préviens qu'aucun transport en commun ne roule alors que vous en avez besoin pour rentrer chez vous. Vous n'habitez pas loin cependant et vous dites que vous allez tout simplement rentrer à pied. Alors que vous vous repenchez sur votre examen, la surveillante lance: « Ah, oui, c'est vrai, IL Y A DES ATTENTAS À BRUXELLES », comme si de rien était. Toute la classe se retourne vers elle, la regarde avec des yeux en soucoupe. Votre école est dans la région de Bruxelles-capitale et aucun prof n'a eu la brillante idée de vous mettre au courant plus tôt.

Je suis de tout cœur avec les familles des victimes et mes compatriotes ainsi que n'importe qui qui se sentirait vraiment touché par l'histoire. Je déteste la démagogie, mais là, ça devait sortir.

Cependant, comme le dit l'artiste: « The show must go on ! » Et c'est ce que nous devons faire. _**La bonne humeur ne doit pas disparaître.**_

 **Disclaimer: Nope, One Piece is not mine.**

 **Partie comme si de rien était**

 _Slash slash_

Le bruit de rames remuant l'eau. Voilà tout ce que j'entends depuis quelques heures maintenant. De toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est soit se faire rattraper par les pirates que je fuis, soit ramer. La décision est vite prise. Quoique ce n'est même pas comme si je me fais poursuivre.

Bref.

La faim et la fatigue commencent à se faire ressentir. Je prie intérieurement pour rapidement arriver à terre. Je soupire en fermant les yeux pour la énième fois, mais quand je les rouvre je peux apercevoir un petit point noir au loin. La motivation revient. Je rame aussi vite que j'en suis capable. Ma respiration était saccadée, mon visage, rouge pivoine, j'étais en nage. Le spectacle que j'offrais n'est pas des plus séduisants, mais je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me mettre à draguer au beau milieu de l'océan.

Plus je m'approche, plus j'arrive à distinguer ce à quoi ressemble la forme au loin. C'est un navire plutôt grand... En forme de poisson ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Bof, s'ils savent me loger pour la nuit ou m'offrir de la nourriture tout me va.

J'arrive de plus en plus près encore plus trempée. Mes cheveux bleu pétrole collent à mon front.

Ma barque arrive enfin au niveau du pont et c'est tous les membres tremblants que je m'y accroche pour m'extirper de mon embarcation. Une fois mes fesses posées sur le bois, je me laisse tomber en arrière, les jambes pendant dans le vide, les bras grand ouvert, comme si je m'apprêtais à faire un câlin. Même si aucune personne saine d'esprit ne me prendrait dans ses bras maintenant.

-Eh, Chef, il y a quelqu'un sur le pont !

On m'a déjà remarqué ?! Tant mieux, mais, pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'air.

-Que quelqu'un aille voir ! Sanji !

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. J'essaie tant bien que mal de calmer ma respiration, les yeux fermés. Ma poitrine commence a reprendre un rythme calme et régulier.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher et lève péniblement mes paupières pour voir mon ''sauveur''. Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui venait ? Pas que je le connaisse, mais disons que j'aurai préféré que ça ne soit pas un garçon super-mignon qui vienne me chercher alors que j'étais lamentable. Je ricane à cette pensée. Super, maintenant il te prendra pour une folle aussi. Bof, ça ce n'est pas trop grave, je le suis après tout. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'avoir ce genre de pensées à quatorze ans soit vraiment très bien vu. ... Oh et puis merde ! Que la société allie se faire foutre !

Je referme les yeux et me laisse emporter par Morphée. La dernière chose que je sentis ? Ses bras me soulevant du sol et une odeur de cigarette et d'épices.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Une année plus tard_

-Kië, le dessert de la six est prêt ?!

-Il est sur le comptoir !

-Ok !

La cuisine du Baratié est toujours bruyante, mais j'avais fini par m'y habituer après un an à y travailler, je dirai même plus, c'est devenu rassurant. C'est lorsqu'il n'y a pas le moindre son que je m'inquiète. Oui, quinze ans et je bosse dans les cuisines, mais je ne suis pas la seule. Vous vous souvenez de Sanji, celui qui est venu me 'sauver' lorsque j'ai débarqué ici en nage ? Il a tout juste un an de plus que moi et il est le maître coq. Par contre je suis la seule fille, et ça, bah... on va faire court, si Sanji n'était pas comme mon grand frère, j'aurais du souci à me faire. C'est qu'il me protège, faut pas croire ! Mais bon, ça je pense que c'est juste son côté gentleman. Pas que je sois si belle, si intelligente, si féminine que ça. C'est juste que je pense que des femmes (même si je ne suis pas encore une femme à proprement parler) ils ne doivent pas en avoir souvent dans leurs lits puisqu'on passe nos journées en mer à cuisiner. Non, comme vous pouvez le constater, mon esprit tordu n'a pas changé d'un copec et je me fous toujours autant de ce que la société peut penser. Bref, nous disions... ah oui ! En fait je suis même pas du tout féminine puisque je ressemble à une gamine, d'une part car j'en suis encore une, d'autre part à cause de ma taille qui est ridiculement petite ! Un mètre cinquante-quatre ! À quinze ans ! Je suis une naine, bordel !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fais plus attention à ma tâche et me brule. Une petite plainte passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Réflex, je retire la casserole du feu et pars mettre ma main sous l'eau froide. Ça fait du bien... je soupire.

-Encore une brulure ? Me fait l'un des cuisiniers.

Je lui offre un sourire maladroit.

-Fait attention, ça doit être au moins ta troisième depuis deux jours.

-Je ferai gaffe, je lui réponds.

-Ouais, tu dis ça à chaque fois...

Je lui souris une dernière fois et me retourne à nouveau vers ma main. Je touche un peu la brulure du bout des doigts. Elle ne fait plus mal... bon ! On y retourne dans ce cas ! Je retourne à mon poste, croisant mon 'grand frère' au passage. Je lui adresse un sourire qu'il me rend. Arrivée devant le plan de travaille que j'occupai en permanence, je me remis à mes tartes à la fraise. Eh ouais, c'était ça que je faisais toute la journée: des desserts en tous genre. J'étais aidé de temps à autre, mais généralement je bossai seule. Les pâtes et les crèmes qui devaient reposer étaient toujours préparées la veille, à la fermeture du restaurant. C'était Sanji qui m'avait formé. Quand j'ai débarqué ici, ils ont accepté de me loger à condition que je travaille, j'ai accepté. Et étant donné que le chef était toujours occupé, il a demandé au maître coq de m'apprendre quelques trucs. C'est quand il a découvert que les sucreries étaient mon péché mignon qu'il a décidé de m'apprendre la pâtisserie. Depuis c'est ce que je fais tous les jours. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, comme je travaille seule je peux toujours chiper un peu de crème. Héhé ! Bref ! Vous l'aurez compris, c'est un mode de vie stable, mais atypique. Croyez-moi, bosser en mer avec d'ex-pirates, ce n'est pas de tout repos !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Une année en plus (+) plus tard_

-Kië, je t'ai vu !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un crime.

-La nourriture est pour les clients, gamine !

Je lui envoie un regard noir et me remets à battre la crème énergiquement. Qu'il me fiche la paix, lui ! Il vient de débarquer et il me donne des leçons ? Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre !

-Et ne me dévisage pas comme ça !

-J't'emmerde !

-Tu veux jouer ton poste ? N'oublie pas que je pourrai aller raconter ça à Zeff, ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'y prends !

C'en fut légèrement trop pour moi et mon caractère explosif. Je mis le bol de crème sur le côté et me tournai vers lui tout en m'essuyant les mains sur mon tablier.

-Alors, première chose, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille et que j'ai la moitié de ton âge que tu dois me parler comme ça. Je bosse ici depuis plus longtemps que toi et qu'un tiers des membres de cette équipe. Deuxièmement, je m'entends mieux que toi avec le chef et il ne me renverrait pas pour si peu. Troisièmement, je te prierai de l'appeler « chef » et non pas tout simplement « Zeff », il est ton supérieur et non ton ami. Quatrièmement, il est au courant que je chipe de la crème, des fruits et d'autres choses lorsque je suis en cuisine, car je le fais depuis mes débuts ici. Et dernièrement, cesse de me menacer et de me parler sur ce ton car moi, j'ai des vrais dossiers sur toi.

Je le fixai dans les yeux de mon petit mètre cinquante-six sans frayeur. Je croyais tout ce que j'avais dit et je ne craignais en aucun cas cet idiot.

-Retourne travailler, je crachai avant de me retourner et de continuer à battre ma crème. Le boucan que j'avais fait était passé inaperçu dans la cuisine, mais Carne avait tout de même suivi la conversation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'engueulai avec ce nouveau, mais c'était la première fois que ça allait si loin.

Euh, non, je ne suis toujours pas plus féminine malgré mon année et mes deux centimètres de plus. Je reste la plus petite, la plus jeune et la seule fille de l'équipe. Par contre, une chose chez moi a bien changé. La façon que j'ai de voir le maître coq. Durant deux ans, je ne l'ai considéré que comme un grand frère, mais lorsqu'il était en train de faire la cour à une demoiselle pour la énième fois, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose. Un sentiment m'envahissait, et je l'ai bien vite compris. La jalousie. J'étais jalouse de cette femme. Eh ouais... mais lui ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Je suis toujours sa 'petite sœur' comme pour le reste de l'équipe (à part ce crétin), et du coup la seule fille à qui il ne fasse pas la court. Décidément, la vie est une petite salope sadique qui aime nous bruler telle des fourmis avec une loupe.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Une année encore en plus plus tard_

Les cuisines sont débordées, comme d'habitude. Des plats bouillants valsent d'un côté à l'autre à grands coups de « Chaud devant ! ». Mais cette fois-ci, je n'y travaille pas. Suite à l'incident d'il y a une semaine, je suis devenue serveuse. D'autres s'occupent des desserts et, je dois bien l'admettre, ce poste me manque. J'y étais bien, je pouvais piquer des fruits et des biscuits lorsqu'il y en avait trop ! Mais bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Et étant donné que je suis la seule et unique fille de l'équipe, ils se sont dit que ça serait bien de faire de moi la serveuse. Enfin, je prends les assiettes qu'un des cuisiniers vient de déposer devant mon nez sur mon plateau et descend en salle. Je sers les clients, passe prendre une commande à la table neuf et remonte en cuisine. Dans les escaliers, je vois Sanji remettre le lieutenant Fullbody à sa place. C'était assez marrant à voir, je ne le cacherai pas. Lorsque je croise son regard je lui offre un sourire chaleureux, tel un « bien joué ». C'était typiquement lui de faire ça... et c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime.

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque je redescends afin de servir des clients, je remarque que Sanji est à nouveau à la même table. Mais qu'est-ce que ce marine lui voulait à la fin ? ... Ah, oui, le vin... Seulement, il ne put visiblement pas s'empêcher de flirter avec la demoiselle qui accompagnait celui aux cheveux roses. Je tire une grimace et détourne le regard. Cependant, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un grand fracas retentit dans toute la salle. En sursaut, je me retourne vers la provenance de ce boucan. C'est alors que je vois Sanji accroupis devant une table brisée en deux. La soupe qu'il avait préparée était au sol.

La seule chose que je pensai fut: « Putain, ça va chauffer pour lui. »

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Donc Sanji partait...

Bah oui. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle s'est arrivé, mais ce gamin au chapeau de paille a convaincu notre maître coq. Assise à l'une des tables du restaurant désormais vide, je soupire, le regard perdu sur le loin. Quelqu'un s'assit à la chaise d'à côté.

-Donc tu pars..., j'affirme à Sanji.

-Oui...

Cette odeur de cigarette qui l'accompagnait partout me parvint.

-Tu vas me manquer, je déclare.

-Toi aussi.

Avec un soupire, je me lève, lui souris et pars prendre l'air dehors. Le vent marin me libère comme jamais avant. J'avais repensé à cette jalousie que j'avais un jour ressenti vis-à-vis de cette femme et de toutes celles qui ont suivi. J'avais ma réponse, sans hésitation, je l'aime.

En retournant à l'intérieur, je m'aperçois que le blond est toujours assis. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'approche de lui silencieusement et il ne me voit pas arriver. Lorsqu'il me remarque, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir. Je lui souris, l'embrasse, profite, me perds dans le temps... et repars comme si de rien était.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà tout ce que j'ai pour vous cette fois-ci !

Je ne suis pas spécialement dingue des couplings avec Sanji, mais ce personnage à la qualité de me mettre de bonne humeur.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, le bouton ne mord pas ^^ !

Bye~ !


End file.
